Several kinds of art for detecting or diagnosing a condition of a human body are known. For example, Patent literature 1 discloses a technique to calculate a pulse wave based on an input image that has been captured by laying a finger on a lens of a camera. Patent literature 2 discloses a technique that the pulse wave data of a subject to be diagnosed from which a noise such a dysrhythmia is removed is employed in order to diagnose autonomic nerves and the like of the subject.